Can't Take My Eyes Off You
by shmowzow11
Summary: This is an 'At Least We Made It This far' side story, mostly a collection of one-shots that will vary in topic. So, for anyone who hasn't read my story 'At Least We Made It This far', it'd probably be best to read that first [and the sequel 'By Your side']. Some of the one-shots might be topics that didn't make it into the ALWMITF, others will be ones I thought up.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_ _—You're Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone_**

* * *

 _There's a grief that can't be spoken,_

 _There's a pain that goes on and on,_

 _Empty chairs at empty tables,_

 _Now my friends are dead and gone..._

* * *

I was sitting outside. The air was cold and there was a nasty breeze blowing. My hair, which had gone silver over the years, despite my inability to age, had been pulled back into a half-assed ponytail. Today was another funeral. They've been happening more frequently over the years. It started out with Ron, who died because of health problems. Sam, Judy, and I had been devastated. Everyone who knew our family had attended, even the Autobots. Saoirse, Eden, and Orion were hit the hardest. They had been in their late teens when Ron died.

It was only a year and a half after Ron died that a heart attack took out Judy.

 _[Here they talked of revolution,_

 _Here it was they lit the flame,_

 _Here they sang about tomorrow,_

 _And tomorrow never came...]_

Again, we all had a funeral to attend. Sam and I didn't want to believe Ron and Judy were gone—it felt too soon. Our kids had lost their grandparents, we had lost our parents. For a while, things had eventually evened out and returned to normal. We all eventually somewhat healed over Ron's and Judy's passing but it still stung to think about.

I continued to live with Cade and his family on their farm, helping Cade and Ratchet with whatever inventions they could think of. But I realized that as they years went by, I was steadily watching the Yeagers grow older.

And I stayed the same.

Soon, Cade's inventions started becoming less and less. Eventually, he became too tired to even _try_.

Tess had gone to college, graduated, eventually started her own family with Shane. Cade had eventually approved of their relationship, and I watched with a heavy heart as the girl I once knew grew up to raise children of her own.

Then a phone call from Sam saying Simmons had passed.

 _[From the table in the corner,_

 _They could see a world reborn,_

 _And they rose with voices singing,_

 _And I can hear them now!_

 _The very words that they had sung,_

 _Became their last communion,_

 _On this lonely barricade at dawn...]_

At Simmons' funeral, Dutch had said he passed in his sleep. He'd gotten older, his usual eccentricity had steadily declined. The obsession with aliens had become a thing of the past. The former Sector 7 Agent, the man who helped us during Chicago, the man who helped during the Egypt battle—he had died too.

I was starting to understand the pain of watching my loved ones die. They'd continue to age and their health might even decline, too. But because I Sparkbound with Optimus, I no longer had the ability to age. Ratchet said my cells were no longer aging. I could still _die_ —I could get illnesses, if I got into an accident of any kind, I'd still die. I just couldn't age.

So at Simmons' funeral, Sam, the Autobots, Dutch, Epps, Lennox, their families, everyone who had somehow been impacted by Simmons showed up. We wept, we said our words of farewell, we mourned.

But the only thing that was changing for me was my hair. Going from an ashy blonde to a paler shade, looking more gray than blonde.

 _[Oh my friends, my friends, forgive me,_

 _That I live and you are gone,_

 _There's a grief that can't be spoken,_

 _There's a pain goes on and on...]_

It was in that moment that I realized not only are my friends and family slowly dying off, but my children are growing older. They no longer have the need to live with Optimus or I. Saoirse, Eden, and Orion had grown to accept their differences, discovering things about themselves that they eventually became comfortable with. And they left. It was a tearful goodbye on my part.

My babies...gone. In the blink of an eye.

And while I tried adjusting to a life without my children around, I started to realize I was becoming more lonely. Optimus and the other Autobots tried comforting me the best way they knew, but I was becoming withdrawn. I'd lock myself away in my room for days on end; sometimes I'd just start crying my eyes out.

The heaviness in my chest was becoming bigger and heavier.

Cade tried providing as much comfort as he could.

Sam, his wife Carly, and their children Nancy and Daniel—my niece and nephew—would come over as frequently as they could to try and comfort me. But whenever I saw them, I was reminded of what would soon happen to them.

And that would hurt even more.

 _[Phantom faces at the windows,_

 _Phantom shadows on the floor,_

 _Empty chairs at empty tables,_

 _Where my friends will meet no more...]_

Soon, the years started to droll on. My hair had turned completely gray, but I hadn't aged a day. I still looked the same. I eventually fell out of contact with my old friends. Sam and his family had since stopped visiting. I couldn't keep wallowing in my sadness and grief. I had to make room for them and learn to live with it. But as the years went by, and one by one the people I held so dear to my heart started dying from various health conditions and other problems, I started to realize that the pain and grief that had since overtaken me since Ron's death had become a sort of strength for me.

I had to relearn that weakness was a sign of strength.

I would always mourn over my losses.

I will always mourn Ron and Judy; Simmons; Lennox and Epps; their families; Mikaela; Leo; Carly; Cade; Tessa and her family; Shane; even Sam. I'll even mourn the loss of Daniel and Nancy and their families.

And so, as I sat there, on the porch of the farmhouse that used to belong to Cade and his family, I had tears rolling down my face. Saoirse, Eden, and Orion were inside, doing who-knows-what. Daniel's funeral had just finished at the cemetery over an hour ago, and only the Autobots, their Sparkmates, my great nieces and great nephews, and our children remained.

I sighed.

The front door opened and I didn't bother turning to see who it was. Optimus's Holoform sat beside me. The Holoform hadn't aged a day. It still looked exactly the same as when I first saw it after the Mission City battle.

"I can feel your pain, Desirée," he murmured, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"I know."

I felt him kiss my temple, pulling me close to him.

"They're all gone," I murmured. More tears rolled down my face. "My friends...they're gone."

Optimus gently lifted my face, softly wiping the tears from my eyes. I could see the look of utmost heartbreak in those vivid blue eyes.

"My Desirée," he whispered, pulling me to his chest.

I wrapped my arms around his middle.

"You'll always have us," he whispered.

My grip tightened just a fraction.

 _[Oh my friends, my friends, don't ask me,_

 _What your sacrifice was for,_

 _Empty chairs at empty tables,_

 _Where my friends will sing no more...]_

* * *

 **QUICKY A/N:**

 **JUST A HEAD'S UP, THIS SONG THAT I HAD WRITTEN THROUGHOUT THIS CHAPTER IS CALLED 'EMPTY CHAIRS AT EMPTY TABLES': IT'S FROM LES MISERABLES, EDDIE REDMAYNE SINGS IT, I THOUGHT IT'D BE A GOOD SONG FOR THIS CH. AND AS FOR THE TITLE THAT WENT AFTER THE WHOLE " _Chapter 1_ ", THAT WAS FROM THE CUP SONG. I WAS WATCHING 'PITCH PERFECT' AND THAT SONG CAME ON AND I DECIDED WHY NOT? WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK OF THIS FIRST ONE-SHOT? IT'S BEEN ON MY MIND FOR A WHILE NOW. I JUST COULDN'T STOP WONDERING WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF DESIRÉE'S HUMAN FRIENDS AND FAMILY JUST SLOWLY DYING OF OLD AGE OR ILLNESSES, ETC.**

 **DANIEL IS SAM'S AND CARLY'S SON. I KNOW THERE'S A KIND REVIEWER FOR 'BY YOUR SIDE' WHO GAVE AN OC NAMED DANIEL, BUT I'M REFERING TO THE ONE WHO'S THEIR SON. AS FOR NANCY, I KNOW THERE'S AN ANIMATED TRANSFORMERS SERIES WHERE CARLY AND SAM ALSO HAVE A LITTLE GIRL NAMED NANCY. IF THAT'S OK WITH YOU GUYS, LET ME KNOW!**

 **I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG, THAT BELONGS TO LES MISERABLES. I ALSO OWN NOTHING IN THE 'TRANSFORMERS' FRANCHISE. I OWN MY CHARACTERS AND MY FILLERS. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE OC'S OFFERED TO ME IN MY PREVIOUS TRANSFORMERS STORIES; THOSE BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

 **ANYWHO, THE OC'S IN MY PREVIOUS TRANSFORMERS STORIES WILL MAKE AN APPEARANCE IN LATER CH.'S.**

 **ALSO, A SHOUTOUT TO _Silent Shooter_ : HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY, MY FRIEND! I HOPE IT WAS A WONDERFULLY FANTASTIC BIRTHDAY. THANK YOU IMMENSELY FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS.**

 **ANOTHER SHOUTOUT TO _Bee4ever_ : YOU, MY FRIEND, ARE FANTASTIC! THANK YOU IMMENSELY FOR YOUR REVIEWS ON 'BY YOUR SIDE'! I AM SO GRATEFUL FOR THEM.**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THIS!**

 **STAY SNAPPY!**

 **THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL!**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

 **YOURS TRULY,**

 **~SMITHY**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_ _—I Want Your Love & I Want Your Revenge_**

* * *

 ** _Ch. 44 ½ from 'At Least We Made It This far'_**

 ** _—Set After the Egypt Battle; Desirée and Optimus Do the Imprinting; Optimus Needs Physical Reassurance Because of the Imprint's Effects_**

 ** _Limes and Lemons in this._**

* * *

After I closed the door, I looked over at Optimus. I felt my heart pounding painfully in my chest. There was a look in his eyes that made my stomach do back-flips and I felt my cheeks heat.

"Optimus..." I stuttered.

The Holoform strode over and placed his hands at my hips. His eyes darkened to a shade of blue I'd never seen before, making me swallow thickly before I tried to calm myself down.

"Doing this will make you feel better?" I murmured, placing my hands on the Holoform's biceps. He nodded silently, his eyes watching me intently, almost like a predator. I ran my hands up and down his biceps, giving him a small, sheepish smile. "Well...can't keep you waiting, can I?" I gave a humorless chuckle.

"I need to warn you," he murmured, resting his forehead against mine. "Cybertornian interfacing is known for being rough." He gave me a kiss. "I just want you to..."

"I get it," I said softly. "I trust you won't hurt me."

Giving him a kiss, I rested my hands against the Holoform's stubbled cheeks. His hands tightened at my hips, the kiss steadily deepening. My hands slowly trailed down and gripped his shoulders.

I had to pull back for a moment to catch my breath, Optimus kept trailing his kisses down my jawline and neck, nipping and growling. His hands trailed down to the hem of the shirt I was wearing, gently tugging it up. I felt a shiver run up my spine when I felt his hands on my sides and stomach.

"Optimus..." I groaned. Tugging the shirt over my head, I felt my cheeks heat. What Optimus and I were doing? My first sexual encounter. So having him look at me with just my pants and a bra on made me feel embarrassed. I swallowed thickly as I saw Optimus's eyes slowly trail downward, a deep rumble vibrating through his chest. "It wouldn't be fair for you to still have a shirt on," I murmured.

Taking a step back, Optimus pulled his shirt over his head. I felt my cheeks heat up even more. The Holoforms were the representation of the Autobots as humans, but for some reason, in that moment, seeing Optimus with his shirt off really caused something to stir in me. I took notice to the Holoform's neat musculature, how the Holoform's muscles were slender. The broad chest and shoulders but how his waist narrowed slightly. But the one thing that stood out to me was the marred skin on Optimus's chest.

The area where Megatron had killed him.

I felt my throat close up.

Not wasting anymore time, Optimus stormed up to me and resumed the heated kissing. His hands fumbled with the bra clasp, which I had to undo for him. When I let the bra fall off, a deep growl vibrated through him. Grabbing me by my waist, Optimus pretty much threw me on the bed. I gasped, surprised by the suddenness of it. In a matter of seconds, Optimus was on top of me, attacking my collarbone with nips and kisses, dragging his teeth against my skin. When his mouth connected with one breast, I let out a pleased gasp.

 _How is it he's so good at this?_ I thought, my brain becoming a hazy mess.

"Optimus...I... _ah_...!" I gasped. He went to the other one, growling deeply. "How are you...doing this?"

Immediately, Optimus unlatched himself and started attacking me with a heated kiss, his lips pressing hard and painfully against mine. One of his hands went to one of my breasts and I opened my mouth to let out an airy moan.

His hand trailed down from my breast, to my stomach, then immediately maneuvered itself into the front of my pants. His fingers started to rub down there and I gripped his hair tightly. Stopping the kisses, Optimus rested his forehead against mine.

"The imprinting ensures that the one who enabled it stops at nothing to bring the potential mate pleasure," Optimus growled.

"I-I thought it was just for you... _hnn_..." One of his fingers slipped in. "W-With all that tension... _ah_...!"

When he started to thrust his finger, adding more in, I felt my breathing becoming labored. His fingers eventually found that bundle of nerves and started rubbing that.

I tried to hold back a whimper.

Optimus growled. "I want to hear you." His movement became rougher, faster. My breathing became more labored, I felt myself tightening around him until I came undone, a string of whimpers and moans escaping my mouth.

Blinking a couple times, I looked up at Optimus.

Resting his forehead against mine, Optimus studied me carefully before he started kissing me, it was gentler than before, but I could still feel a sense of urgency beneath it. Gently pushing him onto the bed, I straddled his waist. Slowly and kind of awkwardly, I started grinding my hips against his. Optimus's fingers gripped my waist tightly.

"I think I should be able to return the favor, right?" I murmured. Looping my fingers on Optimus's pants, I lifted my hips high enough to move his pants down with a bit of his help. I had felt Optimus's erection pressing against me when I straddled him, but seeing it was something else. I had no experience when it came to things like sex, I had never dated anyone before Optimus. So suddenly finding myself in a situation where I was about to _have_ sex with someone—preferably the holographic projection of an alien robot—was something I still found unbelievable.

The moment Optimus's pants had come completely off, a look swept across his face. A look that was more primal. His eyes became such a dark blue I swore they went black. Wiggling myself over a little so I had enough room, I gently took Optimus's erection in my hand. A growl started in him. When I started to move my hand, Optimus's eyes became lidded, his hands on my hips tightened a bit. I quickened my movements, seeing the look of pleasure on his face only egged me on. His hips bucked to meet my movements, a soft grunt escaped his lips.

"Desirée," he growled in a low voice. His eyes closed. "Primus...just like that."

I started going faster, and those soft grunts became a little louder every time. Right as I was _positive_ about him releasing, he stopped me. Quickly rolling over, he drove me into the bed, practically ripping my pants and underwear off. When he really _saw_ me, his hooded eyes closed as he grunted. Nudging my legs apart, Optimus adjusted himself so his erection was just at my entrance, his arms at either side of my head. Slowly, Optimus pushed himself in. I gave a slightly pained whimper. Once he was completely in, his eyes met mine, unwavering. He drew his hips out and started thrusting slowly at first, as if testing what kind of pace he wanted. When I finally adjusted to him, I think he must've known because his hips started going faster. One arm grabbed my wrists and kept them above my head.

Optimus's thrusts were so hard you could hear the skin slapping, a grunt and growl escaping his lips whenever his hips met mine. His thrusts became rougher the more I started moaning and writhing beneath him.

"O-Optimus, I... _AH_!" I mewled. "P-Please! _Hnn_ —just like that!—harder!"

Shoving me around so I was on my stomach, Optimus reentered me and I let out a moan. One hand was gripping my shoulder, as if hold me down, while the other hand had lifted my backside up as if to give him easier access.

Leaning over, I felt his ragged breath on my cheek.

Feeling a pleasurable pressure on my abdomen, I knew I was getting close. Optimus must've felt it, because he let out a snarl, and I swore he was going even faster.

After a couple more thrusts, I felt myself getting completely undone beneath him.

I let out a string of moans and nearly crying out Optimus's name.

A few thrusts later, and I felt Optimus stiffen above me with a single grunt. He didn't pull out right away, he lingered for a moment, as if trying to bask in some kind of afterglow for just a single moment.

When he _did_ pull out, he flopped on his back beside me.

Turning so I was laying on my back, I drew the covers over my exposed and sweaty body. We were both breathing heavily.

"Is that really your primal side?" I murmured.

Letting out a soft chuckle, Optimus looked over at me with a soft smile. "In a sense, that was a less intense version," he murmured contentedly. " _Real_ Cybertronian interface isn't usually like this. It's still rough, but it's very violent." He gently brushed a hand against my cheek. "But this was absolutely perfect."

I smiled. "It was."

We spent the next couple minutes relaxing in silence. But after a moment, I started feeling the urge to take a shower, to just clean myself up after everything that just happened.

I slowly sat up, clutching the sheets over my chest. My abdomen was sore, making me grimace slightly. I felt the bed shift slightly; I turned and saw Optimus sit up as well.

* * *

 **QUICKY A/N:**

 **SORRY IF THIS WAS BAD! I'M JUST TRYING TO THINK OF SOMETHING TO WRITE! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK, IF YOU'VE GOT SUGGESTIONS, LET ME KNOW.**

 **I OWN NOTHING IN THE TRANSFORMERS FRANCHISE. I DON'T OWN THE OC'S THAT WERE GIVEN TO ME IN MY PREVIOUS TRANSFORMERS STORIES. I OWN MY OC'S AND MY FILLERS, THAT'S IT.**

 **STAY SNAPPY!**

 **THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

 **YOURS TRULY,**

 **~SMITHY**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_ _—Had I Known How to Save a Life_**

* * *

 _—Desirée's Been Taken From Her Parents_ _—_

* * *

I was sitting in a small room. A nice lady was asking me _all_ kinds of questions about my life at home. I couldn't talk, so I wrote it down. The lady was patient. She was older looking—she had wrinkles near her eyes and around her mouth, but she still looked youngish. My arms hurt from the writing. Not because I was writing a lot, but because they _hurt_. Antonia had littered my arms with burn marks from her lit cigarettes. My neck was already filled from the cigarettes, so she needed somewhere else to do it.

Antonia was like that whenever she did her drugs. Then she'd bring all these guys into my room and they'd do things to me.

Antonia just watched and laughed.

Turan did more physical abuse than Antonia. He liked to hit me and punch me and kick me. Sometimes it hurt to breathe. Other times I'd go to sleep and I would have trouble waking up.

"Desirée, are you OK?" the woman asked.

I frowned at her.

 **How much longer do I have to do this?**

My handwriting was sloppy. I've never gone to school, but there were brief moments where Antonia would teach me how to write. My handwriting was barely legible.

I looked at the scabbing, scarring skin on my arms. It hurt to move my arms.

"Well, it's going to take a while." The woman sounded sad. "Your parents committed a lot of crimes. We need to know everything they did."

 **They're not my parents.**

"Desirée..."

 **I hate them. They're not my parents.**

* * *

The bed I was sleeping in was better than the mattress I was forced to sleep on in my old room. I actually _had_ a bed. But I couldn't sleep.

 _'You should've aborted that stupid little bitch when you had the chance!'_ Turan's voice would scream that over and over in my head.

 _'You're just a mistake! Do you honestly think anyone would ever want you? You're a hideous little freak.'_ Antonia would remind me of that every time one of those guys did something to me. Or if there weren't any men around, she'd just show up and call me names.

My stomach rumbled.

Curling up on my bed, I pulled my blankets over my head. Antonia and Turan hardly ever fed me. I wasn't allowed out of the room, not even to use the bathroom. Doctors said I had marks from all the pee that was all over me. They said it marked up my skin. Antonia and Turan made me deal with the hunger and the bathroom issues. They didn't care.

 _Maybe they were right. No one wants someone like me. I'm not worth anything._

* * *

I was living in a house with a woman who called herself Hanna. There were five other kids there. They seemed happy. They were talking. They never talked to me. The nice lady who asked me the questions said Hanna was a _'foster parent'_. I'd be living with her until I found a real home. The other five kids were fosters, too.

The nice lady was talking to Hanna and I had sat myself further away from the other kids. They were shooting looks my way, whispering and giggling. I felt my cheeks heat up. My arms hurt even more.

"Desirée?" Hanna sat next to me. The nice lady was gone. "That's a beautiful name."

I didn't look at her.

"Mrs. O'Hara said that you're eight years old." Hanna tried smiling.

I still didn't look at her.

"Why don't I show you to your room, hm?"

So she did.

* * *

I had to share my room with twins. Tara and Farrah. They were ten. Tara was the nicer twin, Farrah was the troublemaker. Hanna said Tara's and Farrah's parents had abandoned them as babies. Sometimes Tara talked to me, but I knew she didn't really want to be my friend. Farrah openly made fun of me. She laughed at my scars. She laughed at how skinny I was. She laughed at how short and patchy my hair was.

Hanna tried making Farrah stop.

She didn't.

My hair had been a mess when I left Antonia's and Turan's. It had to be cut.

One day, I punched Farrah and made her nose bleed. She wouldn't stop talking about how ugly my scars were. She stopped talking to me after that.

Tara said I did a good thing. Hanna said I should never hit someone.

* * *

I lived with Hanna for six months. Tara and Farrah had gone home with a young couple, so I had my room to myself. I never saw them again.

The other kids still avoided me.

I still never talked.

Hanna tried enrolling me in school, but I was so far behind they thought I'd never catch up.

I had periodic visits from Mrs. O'Hara, then go to the doctors so they could inspect me.

The doctors said that I had problems with my ribs hurting my lungs, that was why it hurt to breathe sometimes. But it was getting better. _I_ was getting better. The open wounds from the cigarette burns healed, but they left nasty scars.

I expected nothing less.

* * *

"Desirée?" Hanna was standing in the entrance of my bedroom. There was a small, awkward smile on her face. "Mrs. O'Hara's here to see you."

Mrs. O'Hara came in and smiled at me. She always did that.

"How are we doing today, Desirée?" Mrs. O'Hara said happily.

I looked down.

Mrs. O'Hara sat at the foot of my bed. Hanna was gone. "You know, there's this lovely couple who's looking to adopt a child," she said. "They already have a kid of their own, but they're having some trouble with trying for another."

I frowned.

"I told them about you, and they're willing to come see you."

I scratched my scars.

"They're lovely people," Mrs. O'Hara chimed. "Their son seems like a sweet kid. They always wanted to have more than one kid. Whaddya say?"

I shrugged.

"They're coming by next week." Mrs. O'Hara put a careful hand on my shoulder. "They're excited to see you."

* * *

Mrs. O'Hara had given me a nice dress to wear and Hanna styled my hair the best she could. The couple and their son were coming by in only twenty minutes and they wanted to make sure I looked presentable. They considered this a big moment for me. I couldn't understand why. Hanna seemed like a nice enough person to live with.

There was a knock at the front door and Mrs. O'Hara and Hanna were running all over the place.

"They're early!" Hanna cried.

Mrs. O'Hara gently pushed me out of my room and downstairs into the kitchen.

Hanna opened the door and a couple with their son were brought into the kitchen. The woman was dressed up ever so nicely while the man looked around. The son looked at me and frowned.

"This is Desirée," Hanna said, looking at me with a beaming smile.

The woman's face lit up. "She's so precious!" the woman cried.

"How come she's so skinny?" the son exclaimed. "Why does she have so many scars?"

I looked down.

"Samuel James Witwicky," the mother snapped, "apologize _right now_."

Samuel blushed and muttered an apology.

"Desirée, this is Ron and Judy Witwicky," Mrs. O'Hara said, "and their son, Sam."

Ron and Judy gave me a big smile.

"It's a real pleasure to meet you, Desirée," Ron said.

"We've heard so much about you," Judy said. "I think you'd make a great addition to our family."

* * *

 **QUICKY A/N:**

 **HOPEFULLY THIS CH. WAS GOOD! I DON'T REALLY KNOW MUCH ABOUT THE FOSTER CARE SYSTEM, SO I APOLOGIZE IF I GOT ANYTHING WRONG. I JUST HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CH.!**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! LEAVE A REVIEW OR PM ME IF YOU'VE GOT ANY IDEAS FOR FUTURE ONE-SHOTS. I'M HONESTLY FINE WITH ANY IDEAS YOU GUYS HAVE IN MIND.**

 **I OWN NOTHING IN THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIEVERSE. I DO NOT OWN THE OC'S THAT WERE GIVEN TO ME IN MY PREVOUS TRANSFORMERS STORIES. EVERYTHING THAT DOES NOT BELONG TO ME WILL ALWAYS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. I'LL ALWAYS OWN MY CHARACTERS AND FILLERS.**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW ON IDEAS YOU MIGHT WANT ADDED TO THIS COLLECTION OF ONE-SHOTS.**

 **STAY SNAPPY.**

 **THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL!**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

 **YOURS TRULY,**

 **~SMITHY**


End file.
